


As Sweet As Honey

by crowleyeusford



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyeusford/pseuds/crowleyeusford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of midotaka/takamido drabbles. Rating may vary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Date

**Author's Note:**

> These are mostly dedicated to my friends: Hanna, Wispy and Negla.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midorima takes Takao out on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Wispy

Midorima huffed into his hands to warm them up. He cursed himself inwardly for not taking the gloves with him. Looking up at the house in front of him, Midorima narrowed his eyes. Takao was late again. 

However, the moment he thought that, Takao came sprinting out of the house and its front gate.

"Ah, sorry for waiting, Shin-chan!", Takao quickly apologized.

"It's alright, I guess.", Midorima sighed, "Anyhow, where do you want to go?"

"Okay, so I got this all planned out.", Takao replied and pulled out his phone, "First of all, we'll go to the arcade because they got this new game that I really wanna check out."

"Alright. Then what?", Midorima questioned.

"My sister told me about this new cafe they opened not very far from the arcade so I figured we might go there after."

"Sure, let's go then, Takao."

Midorima started walking towards the arcade without waiting for Takao. 

"Hey, wait for me, Shin-chan!", Takao yelled behind him and quickly caught up with the taller boy.

It didn't take them long to reach the arcade as it was pretty close to Takao's home, and Midorima thanked his lucky item for that since it was so damn cold.

The two of them went in and Takao immediately spotted the new game he talked about earlier. Without much a due, he immersed himself into the game while Midorima observed him. Midorima wasn't big on playing video games like Takao was but he enjoyed watching Takao play.

There was a certain charm to Takao when he played video games. He'd changed a thousand expressions, from happy to angry ones, and he'd yell most often. It was truly unaesthetical but Midorima grew to enjoy every single little thing Takao did. 

But, of course, he'd never let Takao know that.

From the corner of his eye, Midorima spotted a UFO catcher and while Takao busied himself with the game, Midorima sauntered over to it and after several seconds of thinking, decided to try his luck. 

Takao didn't even notice Midorima was gone until he felt something soft and fuzzy press against his face. He turned to look at what in hell was touching his face to find Midorima holding out a stuffed bunny right in front of him.

"Here, I got this for you.", Midorima simply stated.

"Wow, Shin-chan, would it kill you to be a bit more romantic about it?", Takao teased but took the bunny nevertheless and continued to snicker.

"Shut up. I was just bored. Besides, you kept ignoring me because of that stupid game.", Midorima angrily said while fixing his glasses and looking away.

"It's okay!", Takao laughed, "I like the bunny! It's really cute! Anyhow, I'm done with this, let's go to the cafe, shall we?"

Takao took Midorima's hand and led him out of the arcade and onto the cold street. Midorima blushed when he noticed people looking at the two boys holding hands. However, if Takao did not care, he wouldn't bother to either.

Again, he thanked the gods for the warmth once they entered the cozy, little cafe. Takao choose the furthest and the most secluded table for the two of them. They sat down and ordered. For Takao it was the usual strawberry parfait and for Midorima a simple espresso.

"Ew, I don't know how you can drink that.", Takao commented, looking at Midorima's cup.

"It's an acquired taste, Takao.", Midorima retorted and took a sip of his beverage.

"Anyhow, it's gross."

"Did you ever even try coffee?"

"Yes, once. And it was absolutely horrible. Zero out of ten would recommend."

"Well, I can't believe how you can eat that sweet crap. It looks nauseating."

"Eh? My parfait is delicious!"

Takao sounded almost offended by Midorima's words, but, nevertheless, he scooped some of his dessert and pointed it at Midorima.

"Come on, just try it, you'll love it!", Takao taunted Midorima with the spoon in his hand.

"No, get that thing away from me.", Midorima turned his head away with a disgusted expression on his face.

"Just a taste!", Takao got the spoon dangerously close to Midorima's mouth and Midorima instinctively tried to back away.

"Oh, alright!", Takao sighed in defeat and stuffed the spoon into his own mouth.

Just as Midorima was about to sigh in relief, Takao grabbed him by his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. The first thing Midorima sensed was the sweet taste of strawberry and the smooth texture of the cream against his lips. 

Takao licked it away and moved back to his original position with a victorious smirk plastered onto his face.

"I told you it was delicious, Shin-chan.", Takao added and placed another spoon of his parfait into his mouth while Midorima blushed furiously across from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this lmao


	2. Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Midorima wants to do is to clean his glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Hanna

His eyes twitched as he steadily wiped the left lens of his glasses. Midorima's bandaged fingers tried to focus solely on the act of getting his glasses clean, however, the noise bothered him. Takao was at it again.

"Shin-chan, let's practice!", he whined behind him.

"I told you, I need to clean my glasses first.", Midorima declined.

He's always been so meticulous about his glasses that he decided not to let Takao ruin this daily activity of his. 

"Oh, come on, you've been cleaning them for half an hour now! I'm bored!", Midorima heard Takao jump up and down in the background.

"Just a little bit more, okay?", he asked for patience.

The next thing he heard was Takao sighing. Midorima prayed to his lucky charm that Takao would stay quiet for just a little while, but he certainly did not expect a pair of arms to circle around his neck.

"You're so boring, Shin-chan.", Takao snickered into his ear.

Midorima smiled, a blush creeping up his cheeks, and set down his glasses and the wiping cloth. He turned his head towards the blurry image of his partner and smiled while pressing his lips against Takao's.

Cleaning his glasses was important but it could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol this was just a warm up sorry it sucks


	3. Green is the Warmest Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to separate universities was one thing, but going to live in another city was a whole different one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Wispy

Takao stared out of the window of his small apartment and sighed. How long has it been anyways? A week? Or two? He couldn't tell anymore. Of course, he wasn't surprised though. Midorima was never good at keeping in touch but still, this was getting ridiculous. Also, why did Midorima sound so annoyed every time Takao called him? 

He tried to convince himself that it was just the way Midorima usually was; he wasn't good at making and keeping friends. However, Takao was more than a friend and when Midorima moved to Kyoto to continue his studies, they vowed to call each other regularly. And yet, Midorima wasn't keeping his promise. 

The black-haired man looked around his apartment. It was small but cozy. He filled it with little trinkets like photos of him and Midorima, some old stuff he got from the antique shop and, of course, his plants. When he started living alone, he found out that he loved taking care of plants. He always wanted a pet but opted for plants instead. They were easier to maintain anyways. 

Or maybe he just missed the color green. 

Exasperated, he grabbed his phone and dialed Midorima's phone number for the who-knows-which time that day. It rang for a while but in the end he just got the voice mail. Again.

"Hey, Shin-chan, it's me. Call me as soon as you can, okay?", Takao repeated the same thing he had said the previous time he got voice mail.

Placing his phone down, he sighed again. What was the purpose anymore? At first, he didn't get to see him and now he never even hears from him. Maybe Midorima already has someone new; someone else to call him Shin-chan. Takao shuddered at the thought and smiled at himself. That would be foolish, Midorima would never replace him.

 _You would never replace me, right, Shin-chan?_ , he thought to himself as he stalked across his apartment to grab the water can.

It was time to water the plants. Because there were so many of them, his apartment was so vividly green - the color of life. And yet, why did he feel so empty? Why did his eyes fill with tears just now? 

Takao laughed out loud, dropping the watering can onto the floor, his tears flowing effortlessly down his cheeks. 

He just really missed the color green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst is my forte I love writing angst hahaha


End file.
